Weapons
Weapons These are the descriptions of the various weapons you can purchase ( with coins,"C", or rare metal,"R") in the game. Guns From the mighty 46cm to the diminutive 47mm, these are the base weapons in the game. They can shoot in any direction (except the 12cm Reccesed Gun and any gun flat to the deck), and their shells travel in arcs. Of any weapon, these will be the first you do battle with. Descriptors: I have classified these weapons according to fire power. Light Guns have a firepower between 0 and 1035MJa and cannot have more than two shots before reloading Medium Guns have a firepower betwen 1035 and 1600MJ and can have up to four shots before reloading Heavy Guns have a firepower above 1600MJ 'Light' 47 & 76mm Rapid Firing Guns ''' These two guns are currently the cheapest and weakest guns in the game. '''Name: 47mm RFG Classification: Light Weight: 7.5 t Damage: 0.1 MJ Range: 1.2km Price: 150 C Name: 76mm RFG Classification: Light Weight: 7.5 t Damage: 0.8 MJ Range:2.9km Price: 400 C Both guns are identical visually, and have a reload of 2 in game seconds. Both occupy a 1x1x1 space. 1 block wide, 1 block long, 1 block tall. '12cm Reccesed Gun' A small, reccesed weapon that can face any direction, unique in that it can only fire in a 90 degree arc in the direction it is facing. Name: 12cm Gun Classification: Light Weight: 7 t Damage: 6.8mj Range: 3.7 km Size: 1x1x1 (Note that the barrel does not occupy a space and can noclip through items infront of it) Price: 500 C '12.7 & 15cm Guns' Two small intermediate range guns. Name: 12.7cm Gun ''' Classification: Light Weight: 25.4 t Damage: 25.0 MJ Range: 4.0km Size: 1x1x1 Price: 750 C '''Name: 15cm Gun Classification: Light Weight: 175.0 t Damage: 75.0 MJ Range: 6.6km Size: 1x1x1 Price: 1500 C '20cm Gun' A compact, lightweight gun, these are the heaviest weapons a player receives upon purchase. Name: 20cm Gun Classification: Light Weight: 155.0 t Damage: 150 MJ Range: 7.3km Size: 2x2x1 Price: 2000 C 30.5cm Guns The 30.5cm caliber is the most used weapon caliber in the game. The list below details the three weapons. Name: 30.5cm Gun (Old) Classification: Light Weight: 922.0 t Damage: 339.6 MJ Range: 13.2km Size: 2x2x1 Price: 4800 C Name: 30.5cm Gun Classification: Light Weight: 922.0 t Damage: 339.6 MJ Range: 13.2 Size: 3x3x1 Price: 4800 C Name: 30.5cm Gun+ Classification: Light Weight: 922.0 t Damage: 500.1 MJ Range: 13.2km Size: 3x3x3 Price: 15000 C '36cm Gun' The largest of the "Light" class, this weapon packs a punch, but is considerably larger than other light guns. Name: 36cm Gun Classification: Light Weight: 615.0 t Damage: 1035.5 MJ Range: 13.3km Size: 4x5x2 Price: 30000 C 'Medium' 35.6cm Triple Gun This weapon holds the firepower of the 36cm Gun but has three shots instead of two and is the cheapest three-shot weapon. Name: 35.6cm Tripple Gun Classification: Medium Weight: 460.0 t Damage: 1035.5 MJ Range: 13.3km Size: 4x6x2 Price: 48000 C '38cm Gun' While only holding two shots, it will serve well in duels. Name: 36cm Gun Classification: Medium Weight: 1052.0 t Damage: 1250.0 MJ Range: 13.5km Size: 4x5x2 Price: 37500 C '40cm Gun' Lighter than the 38cm Gun, it is ontestibly a superior weapon. Name: 40cm Gun Classification: Medium Weight: 1004.0 t Damage: 1550.0 MJ Range: 15.0km Size: 4x5x2 Price: 45000 C '40cm Triple Gun' This weapon has the firepower of a 40cm and holds three shots. Name: 40cm Triple Gun Classification: Medium Weight: 1004.0 t Damage: 1550.0 MJ Range: 15.0km Size: 4x5x2 Price: 75000 C '36cm Quadruple Gun' The 36 cm Quadruple Gun has the highest barrel count for any weapon. Name: 36cm Quadruple Gun Classification: Heavy Weight: 615.0 t Damage: 1035.5 MJ Range: 13.3km Size: 4x5x2 Price: 65000 c 'Heavy' '46cm Gun' The 46cm Gun is the largest and hardest hitting weapon in the game. Name: 46cm Gun Classification: Heavy Weight: 2510.0 t Damage: 2500.0 MJ Range:15.8km Size: 8 x 8 x 3 Price: 90000 c Torpedoes Torpedos are a special type of weapons that deals huge amount of damage by propelling a large payload of explosives via a propeller powered by a motor or compressed air. Torpedos deal devastating damage. Torpedo A costs 3000 resource but deals nearly the same amount of damage as a 90000 resource 46 cm gun. It also does not take up nearly as much space- the Torpedo Tube B and Triple Torpedo Tube take up a 3x3x1 space, where the 46cm Gun takes up an 8x8x3 space, suitable only on the largest ships. They excel as an inexpensive area denial tool, forcing the enemy skipper to move into what maybe a minefield or closer to your guns. Torpedoes are not particularly fast and are highly visible. It is possible for faster ships to dodge or even outrun them, since the Torpedo Tube A torpedoes travel at 70 knots, the Triple Torpedo Tube and Torpedo Tube B torpedo travel at 100 knots and the Oxygen Torpedo Tube torpedo is only slightly faster. Torpedoes are also short on range. The maximum range a torpedo can be fired and theoretically hit a ship is at ten nautical miles away from the Oxygen Torpedo Tube. The Torpedo Tube B torpedo, the Underwater Torpedo Tube torpedo and the Triple Torpedo Tube torpedo have a maximum range of 4.5 miles. The Torpedo Tube A torpedo only has a range of 3.0 miles, and is very inaccurate. In comparison, the entire 30.5cm Gun Family of general-purpose guns all have a range of 13.2 miles, and can reliably hit targets at 10 miles with full accuracy. Given their small size, high firepower, slow reload rate and short range, they could be mounted to the bow of a ram. This would make a ram a high-speed explosive charge steaming at full speed at you. On frigates and fast boats, they could serve as area denial weaponry, encouraging opposing skippers to keep their distance or herd them into a trap, such as mines. On submarines, they serve as their primary weapon, forcing them to come close. However, this is a non-issue, for submarines specialize at such. 'Torpedo tube "A"' A small, fairly cheap tube that fires one very inaccurate torpedo that has a bad habit of meandering off target. As a result, one useful technique when using this weapon would be ramming while equiping three or four, and firing when in contact with the enemy so they have a very high chance of hitting. With a cost of a mere 3000 resources, the torpedo tube a is a very powerful weapon. It is able to cause severe damage to a ship lacking armor below the waterline.The tube alone is little more than a failsafe for a close range encounter, but when in bulk (10-30) they have the ability to ensure a hit (at close range, of course). These smaller tubes serve best on a fast ship against a large cruiser/battleship. Vice versa, they can, if implemented properly, limit a speedboat's manuverability and courses of attack by blocking paths with torpedoes. But there's no point to using these when there are Type B torpedoes, which are far more reliable and more powerful, for just a few thousand more. Name: Torpedo tube A Weight: 10.0 t Damage: 2102.3 MJ Range: 3.0km Size: 1x1x1 Price: 3000 C 'Torpedo Tube "B"' An effective weapon in the right hands, fires one accurate torpedo that travells to almost exactly where you tap. Name: Torpedo Tube B Weight: 200.0 t Damage: 4205.1 MJ Range: 4.5km Size: 3x3x1 Price: 10000 C 'Triple Torpedo Tube' This is good against any group of enemys, or large fast moving one. It fires three semi-accurate torpedoes that spread quickly. a direct hit from all three will sink almost any ship. Name: Triple Torpedo Tube Weight: 200.0 t Damage: 4205.1 MJ Range: 4.5km Size: 3x3x1 Price: 50000 C 'Underwater Torpedo Tube' One of the two weapons usable underwater (the other is the mine layer in the Premium section), these are purpose-made for submarines. They can be fired forward, but must be mounted atop a submarine for that to happen. Side installations cannot fire forward, but can be fired off to the side with greater accuracy. Name: Underwater Torpedo Tube Weight: 500 t Damage: 5255.1 MJ Range: 4.5km Size: 3x1x1 Price: 70000 C 'Oxygen Torpedo Tube' See the "Premium Items" list... 'Anti-air' These weapons are specialised in shooting down aircraft. Although any gun can shoot down planes, these are purpose built and are therefore the most effective. 'Type 96 25mm AT/AA Gun' This is an extremly light AA gun that will fire automaticly. It usually takes more than one shot to destroy even the weakest planes, so having more than one is advisable. Name: Type 96 25mm AT/AA Gun Damage: 504 MJ Range: 2.7km Size: 1x1x1 Price: 10000 C 'Mark 45 5 inch Gun' This gun is extremely powerful and with the damage of a 36cm gun and the rate of fire from a 76mm RFG, this weapon is useful in both small and large numbers. Massive batteries of this weapon could easily bring down any ship. One shot could bring down multiple aircraft when tightly clustered. Employing the gun on smaller vessels can dramatically upgrade its capabilities, and applying it to any large ship would provide excellent support. Combined with the SPY-1 Radar, enemy warplanes are easily dispatched. This gun is highly suitable as the surface weaponry of a submarine. Its lightweight, small size, long range and high firepower makes this gun an attractive option for those wishing to put a powerful gun on a submarine. It is most useful on a submarine when finishing off a crippled warship or attacking another submarine. To date there is only one way for two submarines to sink while both are underwater save for ramming or point-blank torpedoes. With the Mk 45 5 inch gun, a submarine can reliably engage light or disabled surface vessels or surfaced submarines without the excess weight of heavier weapons. Name: Mk 45 5 inch Gun Weight: 21.7 t Damage: 1040.6 JM Range: 15.6km Size: 2x1x1 Price: 50000 'Anti Submarine' These weapons are only practical against submerged naval vessels, having a short range, and detonating under the water. 'Depth Charges' These are an effective weapon against subs, but they require you to be almost directly on top of the enemy. It drops a charge that detonates at a depth of 150m, and damages vessels in a large radius. However, they do no damage to surface ships, unless they are very close to you, which is not a good idea since you are extremely vulnerable from enemy fire. Name: Depth Charge Weight: 10.0 t Damage: 36002.9 MJ Range: 1.0km Size: 2x1x1 Price: 40000 C Hedgehog ASW Projector See the "Premium Items" list... 'Premium Items' These are weapons that require Rare Metal for purchase. Currently the only way to get Rare Metal is through in-app purchase, making these unobtainable without real money. 'Hedgehog ASW Projector' Note: The Carges explode on impact. It works against submarines, ships with exceptionally deep hulls and half-sunken ships. The hedgehog takes up 2x2x1 units of space. It fires a cluster of charges into the water which explode on impact or detonate at a depth. The charces cover a wide area and detonate upon impact of a vessel, dealing a high amount of damage. In addition, it has a short reload time. It is very effective against submarines though such ships are relatively rare. This weapon is preferable over the depth charge as it can be fired to 1.0km, unlike the latter which has 0 range. However, unlike the depth charge, its damage is lower and might take more hits to kill. By tapping a area extremely close to the hedgehog or between two hedgehog, you can trigger a glitch which spread the charges to incredible distance. Name: Hedgehog Weight: 50.0 t Damage: 1200.6 MJ Range: 1.0km Size: 2x1x1 Price: 3 Rare Metals 'Mines' The Mine (Layer) occupies 1x2x1 units of space. When placed on a ship, an additional button will appear on the bottom right corner of the UI during a fight. The button displays a number corresponding to the number of mines left (they replenish after every battle). Each Mine (Layer) can deploy 16 mines and each ship can hold a maximum of 3 Mine (Layer)s for a total of 48 mines. When deployed, the mines will drop in the water at the point at which the water is closest to the Mine (Layer). Mines do work underwater, so it can be a useful, and devastating weapon for submarines. Each mine is a small globule that floats on the water's surface and detonates upon direct contact with another ship. Mine detonation is instanteneous and deadly. Most warships would be destroyed by detonation. If the warship does survive the impact, then the attacked battleship would be crippled. Be cautious of mines when the enemy moves suspicously- making a sidewinding advance or retreat would be an indicator. Mines can be useful as an area denial tool- a few visible mines in an area will make pursuing skippers think twice about chasing you. The mine deals incredible amount of damage. If the target is not a hacker, then they will be crippled by a single mine, even if his/her ship is filled to 100 percent with large 400mm armor. Name: Mine Weight: 10.0 t Damage: 1500000 MJ Range: 0.0km Size: 1x2x1 Price: 3 Rare Metals 'Vulcan Autocannon' This is a large minigun of sorts, firing a continuous stream (~two seconds/tap) of projectiles in an arc. It is effective against lightly armoured ships at close range. Name: Vulcan Cannon Weight: 10.5 t Damage: 55.1 MJ Range: 5.6km Size: 2x2x2 Price: 3 Rare Metals 'Oxygen Torpedo Tubes' This weapon fires four fast moving, accurate torpedoes that can cripple a ship in a single hit. Its name originated from the famous Type-93 oxygen torpedo used by the Japanese in WWII, whether in game or in history, this is a deadly weapon. Name: Oxygen Torpedo Tube Weight: 500.0 t Damage: 5305.4 Range: 10.0km Size: 3x3x1 Price: 8 Rare Metals 'Rocket Launcher' Rocket Launchers take up 2x2x2 units of space. They fire a devastating cluster of rockets which fans out as it travels, eventually covering a wide area (depending on how far they are fired). Rockets will follow a straight trajectory. These traits makes the rocket launcher effective in hitting moving targets, unlike cannons. It also does excellent damage and a battery of rockets can easily cripple vital parts such as runway and boilers in a direct hit. However, counterintuitively, damage is significantly lowered at close range (~3km) and the fanning out effect makes it less effective against flat ships, It is thus recommended that rocket launchers are coupled with cannons just in case.The rocket performs well against large enemy air wings, as well as surfaced submarines thanks to it's spread fire. Name: Rocket Launcher Weight: 50.0 t Damage: 1226.8 MJ Range: 10.0km Size: 2x2x2 Price: 8 Rare Metals 'Unimplemented Weapons' Not much is known about the following, other than that their image can be found in the app source files, and there is a hint in one of Phyzios Facebook Posts about both of them. ''FA/18E Fighter Jet 'Mk.36 Anti-Missile flares' 'RGM84 Harpoon Anti-Ship Missile' The Harpoon (In-game; hacked in) launches guided missiles at enemy ships. Like the VLS, there is a small UI near the throttle bar. A circle, relatively the same size as the VLS's, that has a toggleable "on/off" system, which also displays the amount of ammunition left (As of now, 4). Tapping an enemy will fire a single rocket that will start bearing toward the ship. Name: RGM8 Harpoon Missile Weight: 14.4 t Damage: ??? Range: 35.5km Size: 1*1*1 Price: 90000 C 'VLS (Vertical Launch System)' This device is capable of launching one Tomahawk cruise missile at a time. This system is used in todays navies. If this is installed on a ship, you will notice that there is a new button on the screen, the button has a picture of a missile coming out of a VLS missile tube, if you push it, it will turn red, that means the system is armed and ready, then you just tap (just like shooting a normal gun) and the missile will launch. If you tap the button again, it will disarm the system and it will turn off. Note: there is a number on the button, this shows the amount of missiles you have, if you keep shooting, it will use up your missiles, and you will run out of ammo. '''Name: VLS' Weight: 14.4 t Damage: 58MJ Range: 16.5km Size: 1*1*1 Price: ?? 'Phalanx CIWS (Close in Weapon System)' This is an anti missle system that employs a large calibre minigun, wich saturates the projectiles flight path with bullets. This weapon fires automatically, just like the Type-96 25mm AT/AA gun. This weapon is weak against aircraft (in the game). Name: Phalanx Weight: 10.0 t Damage: ??? Range: 0.7 km Size: 1*1*1 Price: ??? Category:Weapons